Various packaging arrangements for circular saw blades or similar articles have been in use for many years. However, such conventional packages as skin packs and blister packs hide or distort such key features as saw blade tooth design. Also, current packaging systems for circular saw blades are hard to open and require that the user destroy the package in order to remove the blade. Finally, there are packaging and transporting schemes which are cumbersome, require the use of metal fasteners or the like, and are not totally recyclable.